


a day in the life of marinette

by marixchat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I love their dynamic, Marichat, this is my first miraculous story but i'm so excited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marixchat/pseuds/marixchat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the occasion of the "Ladybug & Chat Noir Day",promoted by the mayor of Paris,the two superheroes volunteer for a contest about themeselves. The prices are: a whole day to spend with Ladybug,and a whole day to spend with Chat Noir. What happens when Marinette wins the day with Chat? / marichat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction and I'm so excited. I have many ideas for this fandom and I can't wait to share!  
> This story was originally supposed to just be a one-shot...but then I thought why not make it a slow-burn story?  
> I plan on updating soon,especially if many people like it.  
> Nothing left to say...enjoy and I'm Marichat trash.

Marinette had never been so happy to be at school like that day.

Why?

It had been a year since her first adventure under the disguise of the spotted superhero. A year in which she had discovered she wasn't just a clumsy little girl,but her role was determinant for Paris civilians's safety,a year since she had met a certain black kitty,brave and bold,as much as irritating because of his endless cat puns. Marinette liked him for how he was anyway. They got each other's back,they trusted each other,they were a good team. Chat was also a huge flirt,nothing to say about that.

Despite all,night patrols and akuma fights wouldn't have been the same without her meowing chaton. On the occasion of the "Ladybug & Chat Noir Day",as promoted so by the mayor himself,the miraculous duo had decided to vounteer themselves for a contest that consisted in allowing a lucky civilian to spend a whole day with Ladybug and another one with Chat Noir.

 

Last weeks were spent by tickets selling,even Marinette had decided to buy one (not to make Alya suspicious) and noticing the huge amount of people buying tickets for the day with Ladybug,she had decided to participate only for the day with Chat Noir. Her poor kitten deserved more attention and it would have been a pretty bad inconvenient if she had won a day....with herself!

The contest's conditions asked to take pictures which would document the day with the superhero. Also at a certain time of the afternoon,a camera would have filmed a short sequence of superhero and winner together,which would have been part of a special,that would have aired few days after the event,as a remembrance.

Today was "Day with Chat" extraction day,Ladybug's day would have been next. The Ladybug & Chat Noir Day,as wanted from the mayor,would have been extended more than just a simple day,and it would have involved the whole city in a true real celebrative week.

Considering Chloe's influence on her dad,it wasn't a big deal she had managed to have the extraction happening in the school atrium. The event would have suspended classes for about an hour and every student of the François-Dupont school was invited to attend,while other people could have watched the whole thing on TV.

"I'm so excited! There are cameras everywhere,we're going to be on TV!" Alya squealed,sitting next to Matinette on one of the atrium's steps.

"I did not think Chat Noir's day would interest you this much" Marinette teased.

"I'm a reporter,Am I? A whole day with Chat Noir means a whole day of me asking him everything I want...and he HAS to answer,because you know no one can resists to my awesome persuasive skills." Alya replied,fixing her glasses.

Marinette chuckled lightly. "Okay....you're right. I give up." she said throwing her arms up in the air as sign of surrender.

"Let's not forget that also someone else has entered the contest...and _ONLY_ for the day with the pretty kitty..." muttered Alya nudging Marinette lightly on her arm with her elbow. "

Pssst...Alya,I could never win...A lot of people have bought the tickets,what makes you think I'll win? The only reason I didn't choose Ladybug is because....She has already...um saved my life many many times! We're basically best friends now!" rambled Marinette.

"Why haven't I never seen you talking with her during an attack then?"

Marinette laughed nervously,scratching the back of her head. "Wha-what do you mean? You know there's nothing suspicious about this...simply you weren't there and-"

"Marinette...calm down! I was just messing with you! Besides,you're right,I wouldn't be surprised if Chloe had sabotaged the contest to win..." the brunette turned to look at the blonde,who was on the little stage,built for the occasion,next to her dad,in front of the big bowl containing tickets with series of numbers.

"I forgive you" joked Marinette. "And about the Chat thing...you know the only boy I have in my heart is Adrien" she sighed,turning her head to stare at him. He was slightly far from where they were,busy talking to Nino. She thought he seemed happier than usual. For a second her thoughts diverted from Adrien and went back to Chat. She thought it would have been cute if the winner was a child. She could already imagine her chaton giving the kid a piggy back ride to make them laugh or him meowing to make them stop crying. A smile made its way on the corner of her lips.

 

"Welcome students,and hello to whoever is following us at home,thanks for being in so many." began Mr Bourgeois."Every excuse is valid to skip classes after all." he exclaimed,causing several laughing and clapping reactions from the young public. "As every one of you knows we are all here reunited to celebrate the anniversary of the sighting of those who,during this whole year,gave service to our beloved city. For this,and for many other reasons,this day will always be remembered as Ladybug and Chat Noir's day. I'm sure I'm speaking for everybody when I say that I am extremely grateful for what our heroes are doing and this celebration in their honor,is an invite for this to continue,in hoping a new peaceful era will come soon."

A burst of applauses concluded the mayor's speech. Marinette had never seen Chloe's father being so diplomatic,but she couldn't help but smile and clap eagerly,knowing the entire Paris was grateful of what she was doing and would have done for who knows how long. Big responsability for sure. But Tikki trusted her.

"Now,we will proceed for the extraction of the contest. Unfortunately Chat Noir couldn't be here with us but he has promised he would have watched it on tv,in order to know who the lucky winner will be"

Marinette remembered well when he had said that. She also remembered she had to ditch the invitation as well,or people,especially Alya,would have been suspicious.

She snorted a little.

"I'll be sure me and the lucky winner will have a purrrfect day."

Ladybug had rolled his eyes then,so did Marinette at the memory of it.

Too bad she was too clouded in her own thoughts to notice Adrien's not-so-Adrien smirk that formed on his face at the mayor's words.

Chloe proceeded in mixing up the tickets with her hands,until she took one and handed it to her father,without missing to greet the camera,of course.

"And...the lucky winner is...the number..."

Marinette observed every student's head lower down to meticulously check the figures. She let out a small laugh,bowing her head to check as well,almost as joke,since she was 100% convinced she wouldn't have won.

"747856"

_Ah..funny_ ,she thought. My ticket number has a 7...and a 4....and another 7..and an 8....oh no...oh no.... **NO NO NO NO NO**

"Anyone of you here has this number?"asked the mayor,holding a microphone in his hand. A small trembling hand raised among the crowd.

"M-me?" stuttered Marinette.

Alya turned her head to look at her,her gaze was more excited than surprised. "I thought you said you were sure you wouldn't have won..."

"Ahah yeah...I...I was lucky...I guess?" she murmured nervously. For once,just for once, _her ladybug luck was doing too much_.

Marinette just looked at her,eyes widening. She was encouraged to stand up,in between a huge amount of clapping around her. The only person who obviously wasn't clapping,and didn't look excited at all,was Chloe ,who was forced to shake Marinette's hand,in a mix of snorts and rumbles. Too bad she didn't have time to look at Adrien and notice his shocked face.

"Marinette,you're the lucky winner of the day with Chat Noir! Your few words about it?" asked the mayor,while several cameras flashes blocked her sight for a few seconds.

"Well...I...think we're gonna have fun!" exclaimed Marinette,releasing one of her best smiles and waving at the camera,even if she felt uncomfortable at the idea of spending an entire day with her partner as her civialian self,let alone the night. She already met and worked with him once,but this was different. The thing could have gone only in two ways: _1) a total disaster 2) she could have slipped too much about herself and she would have risked to reveal herself_.

She could have already felt Tikki's reassuring gaze,who told her everything was gonna be alright,and she calmed down.

Adrien observed carefully every move of a more-nervous-than-usual-Marinette,which surpassed every time the black haired girl stuttered in front of the blonde when he tried to greet her. He thought he was luckier than Ladybug in that moment. Marinette was his friend,she wasn't Chloe,and when he had met her as Chat,everything went fine between the two (and he was probably excessively flirty). That intrigued him. He wanted to know why Marinette was two different people with Adrien and Chat,(or with anyone else to be quite honest) and he was determined to find out. He would have finally discovered more about the girl who treated him like a normal person and not like a god,the girl who stared at him with her big cerulean eyes on a heavy rainy day.

" _Oh Princess_..." he whispered to himself,impatient of what was ahead for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some marichat shenanigans.

The meeting was fixed for the early afternoon and it would have taken place at the park.

Alya was trying to reassure Marinette,thinking her friend's problem was just about making a bad impression about herself,but she couldn't know what actually whisking in the superheroine's head.

She let Alya accompany her to the estabilished place,and lightly snorting,she sat on one of the benches.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" asked Alya noticing the worried and absent look of her friend.

"And risking of making him run away because of your questions? No I can do it alone,for real. It's my day after all,I shouldn't have someone help me for a contest I won! It sounds weird even saying it!"

"You could lend me your prize..." winked Alya.

Marinette started thinking about it...she could have given her day to Alya. But why didn't she want to? Why was she so hesitant? Why did she suddenly want to interact with Chat? She had never been curious of how his life out of the costume were before but,even she didn't want to admit it,the idea of knowing him a little bit more other than his flirtatious personality intrigued her. Maybe spending the day with Chat Noir didn't really bother her. Her only fear was about telling him things she shouldn't,or wouldn't want to say. She met Chat before meeting Adrien,who was the love of her life. Nothing could go wrong. Right?

"You saw me right? I said in front of everybody we would have fun together! I can't back down now. I don't have any particular excuse anyways. I'm just a bit anxious that's all. Everything is _OK_. Kitt....Chat Noir is about to come it's better if you go."

Alya smirked. "All right,all right. It's not like you didn't work with him before. You still owe me an interview for that. I want to know _everything_. And when I say everything....I mean _EVERYTHING_. It's indispensable for my blog." she winked,running away,leaving Marinette alone in front of her destiny.

* * *

 

"Well,hello! began Chat Noir,jumping from above and landing right in front of her. Marinette winced slightly. Her black cat was always very impetuous.

"Ah,there you are Chat Noir! I was waiting for you!" said Marinette,giving to her words much more emphasis than she originally intended to. The blonde superhero didn't seem to mind.

"Am I late? Have you been here for long?" he asked,almost.....worried? Interesting.

"I came here like five minutes ago don't worry....so...what will I and the great Chat Noir do today?"

"Oh, _Princesse_. I have a lot planned for us two....and I hope you won't regret it!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"I hope Ladybug won't get jealous!"

"Ladybug? Oh don't worry about her. Today I'm only my princess' knight....I promised didn't I?" Marinette drew a smile. 'Stop being so tense and let him understand you enjoy his company!' she thought to herself. She really wanted to talk to Tikki about the whole situation,but she literally didn't have the time.

"Besides,My lady could never be jealous of me. I like to joke around and flirt,but she doesn't feel what I feel." he sighed,sitting on the bench next to Marinette. He raised his gaze for a second towards the sky,until a question interrupter his silent contemplation.

"What do you mean?"

"Can you keep a secret Princess?" the question made Marinette startle a bit. And Chat regretted asking it. Why was he about to tell Marinette his feelings for Ladybug? They weren't intimate friends,and probably not even friends. They were acquaintaces. Adrien trusted Marinette,but he had never opened up to her about anything. When he had been in her home,to practice for the tournament,he would have really wanted to tell her that he wished his dad would play video games with him like Mister Dupain did with her. That he wished he didn't have to learn by his own. He wanted to tell her,in that exact moment,that he still had with him the bracelet she had given him and he wanted to ask her if she still kept the umbrella he had given to her when she forgave him for the gum accident. He wanted to tell her he needed more friends to share his secrets with,and that the only friend who knew everything about his life wasn't even human but it was his spoilsport and lazy _kwami_ ,who never hesitated in keeping him company,especially when he was sad.

Maybe,just maybe,Chat could have asked her for some advice. Maybe he cared about her opinion. Otherwise,why would he ask her about her adventure with Chat as Adrien,after the EVillustrator events?

He thought he was being selfish,using this day for his own business,but the 'cat was out of the bag' and he had to go ahead that path. "Sure I can! Don't you trust your _""""Princess""""_?" Marinette said,putting the last word on quotation marks with her fingers. If only the kitten knew he wasn't the only one who had a secret he couldn't tell anybody.... _oh if she understood him_.

Chat came closer and closer to Marinette's face,till his nose was almost brushing against hers. "Of course I trush you,Princess." his voice was smooth in a low whisper,which made her shiver.

"Tell me,do you always get this close to someone when you talk to them?" In reality,Marinette knew he sometimes did this with Ladybug too.

Chat smirked. "Only with the people I like, _Princesse_."

Marinette snorted,without diverting her gaze from his intense green eyes.

Chat loved this Marinette. Chat wanted this Marinette to interact with Adrien. Blabbing and blushing Marinette was adorable,but there was something in this Marinette,something he liked a lot. She was bold and sassy,she did not hesitate to retort at his jokes.

"Have I ever told you you got really nice eyes?" Chat said,squinting his eyes. As Adrien,he could have never been this straightforward. As Chat,he could let it go. He was free. From his father's restrictions,from his good behaviour. He was simply himself.

"So...about your secret." Marinette said removing Chat's face from her gaze with one of her hands.

"Oh..yeah right. I--have a crush on Laduybug." Marinette frowned at his words. "It's not really a secret. It's just that she doesn't think I'm serious because I'm a flirt."

"Well...calling me Princess isn't doing you justice..."

"But you're special Marinette!" The black-haired girl stared at him intensely. "The day has just begun and I'm already telling you things I can't tell anyone...except Plagg." he sighed.

Marinette gave him an interrogative stare. She thought he was referring to his kwami,but she couldn't tell that to him.

"Never Mind. You wouldn't understand. " -- _'Try me'_ Marinette thought--"But I can tell you....he's definitely something." he chuckled slightly.

"Why are you opening up to me?"

Chat sighed again. "I don't know. It's nice spending a calm time in this form,I guess. We have a whole day to spend together and...I don't know. I'm glad you won it." Chat gave her one of the most genuine smiles she has ever seen on his face,so genuine,it sent shivers down her spine. She wanted to smack herself in the face,for thinking even for a second how much he looked like his Adrien.

Her thoughts got interrupted by Chat. "I'm happy it's a sunny day,I could bring you on some roof and..."

"Wow...you go so fast kitty." Marinette chuckled.

"No,I'm serious. After Nadya's interview I'll take you somewhere we can be alone." Chat blushed slightly,realizing what he had just said. "I-I didn't....mean....I just...you know...more peace--" he said scratching the back of his head.

Marinette giggled. "How about...my house? I could let you taste the best pastries of the bakery!"

Chat raised his eyes towards the sky,smiling. "Oh,I've already tasted those. More than once. " he murmured. Marinette blinked. "I MEAN--you know..I was...well...a costumer of the bakery sometimes. In my real identity of course."

"Aaah..You're a costumer. I'm glad." she whispered. Chat smiled. "Wait...you're telling me...I might have met your real identity?"

Chat's eyes widened. _'More than you could ever imagine'_ he wanted to say,but he couldn't be that obvious.

"I'm sorry Marinette but all the times I went there your parents served me." he lied. "Besides,I have been in your eyes as Chat for a couple of missions remember?" he winked.

"I understand...."Marinette lowered her gaze to her lap. "Shame. I wonder if you're this impertinent even in real life." she joked.

"Curious, _Princesse_?"

"Not at all!" she snorted.

The _'siparietto'_ between the two got interrupted by a mom who was walking closer to their bench,holding two little twins by each hand.

"Hey mommy look! Chat Noir and his girlfriend!" one of them exclaimed poiting towards them.

**"We aren't---** " said the two at the same time shaking their hands and heads,heavily blushing.

"Stop Pierre!" The other one said. "His girlfriend is Ladybug!"

Chat winked at those words. Marinette noticing his cheeky behaviour,elbowed him slightly in his chest. "Meow-uch Princess,what was that for?!"

"Ladybug isn't your girlfriend!" she muttered thtough her teeth. Chat shrugged.

"Mommy don't you think Chat Noir looks like that boy on those posters we saw earlier?" said one of them pulling her mom by the sleeve of her shirt.

Chat froze. Kids were much more perspicacious than adults. Was it so easy to understand his secret identity?

He noticed Marinette looked pretty horrified at the comparison. So horrified,her mouth was wide open. He wonder why was she so rigid towards Adrien. Was she still angry at him for the gum accident?

"Come on kids,don't bother him." the lady encouraged her kids to keep walking. The children waved at Chat and he happily waved back,smiling nervously.

"Why do you like Ladybug so much? You don't even know anything about her real life.....What if you don't like her for who she is in reality?" Why was Marinette asking him this now? Was she jealous? Nah,she couldn't be. Then why was she so interested? Genuine care...or was there something else?

Chat sighed. She was right though. But it wasn't his fault if his lady didn't want to tell him anything about herself.

"I tried getting to know her more but...Ladybug refuses and that's it. I understand we have to protect our identities....but sometimes I would just like to be there more for her. Opening up to her,comforting her,treating her more like a friend rather than a simple partner in fights. I'm almost positive she considers me as a friend but I'm never 100% sure. Sometimes....I wonder if I'm even useful. She could probably defeat all the akumas without me." Chat lowered his head. He was able to sadden himself with the topic that made him the happiest in the world. Marinette noticed his genuine pain. There were regret,sadness. She felt pity for him. After all,all he wanted was to get to know her better.

"Oh kitty...I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"Don't worry" Chat interrupter her. "You couldn't have known." he smiled slightly.

Marinette felt a weird pang in her heart. Something familiar resided in his face. She couldn't quite figure what,but it was there. Something that Marinette was trying to decipher. Maybe Chat was closer than she had ever thought.

"I'm not sure my Lady would like me in real life. I feel empty sometimes. When I'm Chat I'm more free. And with her by my side....I feel like I can do anything." his eyes were shining,full of pure devotion. Why hadn't she noticed this before? Of course,she was always focused in missions and night patrols,she almost never paid attention to Chat. "Ladybug seems so....distant. Out of reach. Impossible. Wonderful."

Marinette was really impressed by her words. She knew the feeling. Her crush was out of reach too. Maybe Ladybug couldn't understand him,but Marinette could.

"I understand you,you know" Marinette murmured,fiddling with her hands.

Chat raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who makes my Princess heart beat fast?"

"I'm not your Princess!!" blurted Marinette,blushing.

"Come on,you can tell me. We're sharing our secrets after all." Chat smirked. There it was,his cocky side,emerging again.

Marinette tried to change the subject. "Cheer up _Chaton_! We all know what negative thoughts lead to in this city."

"Well....Can a superhero like me get akumatized?" he asked flexing his arm.

"Hawkeye was corrupted by Loki."

" _Touchè_."

They both laughed. Genuinely. She couldn't believe Chat has this....nice side? She already knew she could trust him,now she was even more sure than before. Her _chaton_ was wonderful and loyal.

"It's not over yet. I'll find out who you like."

Marinette just shrugged. "We still have some time before Nadya comes.....fancy an ice-cream?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! here's part 3.

Silence fell between the two,intent on tasting their ice creams. Marinette had payed for both,despite the ice-cream man wanting to give them for free,because she was with the great Chat Noir,but the girl had refused the kindness,insisting that was some kind of gift she was giving him.

Both kept licking their ice creams,until Chat broke the silence aura. "Thanks for the ice cream. I would have gladly payed for both of us,but this leather suit doesn't have the wallet option."

Marinette giggled. "No problem,Kitty. I was more than glad to do it."

"Nadja should be here any minute,what do you want to do in the meantime?"

"Relax under the shadow of this tree,keep eating my ice cream?"

Chat grimaced. "Come on,Princess. I didn't think you were the lazy type..."

"I'm not lazy?" Marinette snorted."But it's nice to just stay here for a while,without any problem in mind,you know?" Chat couldn't deny that. Staying away from his problems was a nice option. After all,he was the one who had to fight supervillains everyday,not her. "Besides, I have something special scheduled for later. Would you like to..." Marinette blushed slightly. "I-I don't know everything about your real life and about who waits for you at home at the end of the day...but I was thinking...If you would like to-"

"Everything you'll suggest will be perfect,Princess."Chat really believed that. His life out of the costume wasn't certainly rainbows and unicorns. Human contact was what he was craving the most. It wasn't from his Lady,but Marinette was inferior to no one. She was a valuable friend,one of the few he could actually count on. Obviously he couldn't tell that to her,but it was enough being aware of it himself.

"Would you like to come over? At..my house? I don't know...stay for dinner? Knowing my parents they would be pretty stoked to have a superhero inside."

Chat's eyes widened as he couldn't contain his happiness. A dinner? At the Dupain-Cheng's?

Chat loved Marinette's mom. He had seen them only a couple of times,but the way they acted was all he wanted in a family. The concept of family was almost becoming an utopia for him,so living that day with them was even more than he expected. And there was a bonus impossible to forget: if Marinette's parents were as good cooks as they were bakers,he would have assisted at a such sumptuous dinner that even Plagg would have regretted being devoted only to cheese his whole life.

"Of course I would like that! Your parents are adorable Marinette. I would never say no to such thing."

Marinette drew a smile. She was glad she took that weight off his mind.

"You know...I was in your house for a couple of missions...but you were never there."

Marinette felt her blood freezing in her veins. It was true. During the attacks she was never present. But what would he want her to say? 'Sorry but I'm actually the person you fight the supervillains with everyday'?

"I was...busy. You know,school,friends...normal things. I can assure you I've always talked very nicely about you to my parents though."

"I'm glad" he murmured.

"I shouldn't ask you this but...what do you do in real life? Are you a student too? I don't even know what to ask...and why I'm doing this. I understand if you don't want to say anythin-"

Chat interrupted her putting his hand over her mouth. Marinette couldn't believe her ears. Did she seriously just ask him the same question Chat tortured her everyday with,without obtaining any answers from Ladybug?

"I'm glad you're interested actually. I would like to know more about you Marinette." And it was true. And he couldn't wait to do so. He appreciated her as a person already,as a friend. But now he wanted to go deeper,gain his confidence even in his disguise. She somehow still seemed stiff towards him and he was determined to change that."My real life...I wouldn't know how to define it. I have many pressures. I don't have many friends,but the ones I have are enough. I can trush them." He turned to stare at her intensely in the eyes,almost wanting to make her understand he was referring to her too,and deep inside,also because the little tingle in his stomach that formed everytime he got lost in the blue of her eyes,was very pleasant and he just couldn't stop.

"Same for me." Marinette said,lowering her gaze. "Friends to count on I mean. Pressures...I can understand. It must not be easy to handle your double identity." Oh if she understood that well...

"Not at all. Especially if you're A-I-If you're me." Chat was embarassed. What was he about to say? For a second,he almost forgot he was Chat Noir and not Adrien. That he wasn't having a simple conversation with Marinette in the streets like everyday. That he needed to be more careful. Noticing how much close their bodies were on the bench,they both moved slightly away from each other. Chat let his back press against the seatback of it,sighing. Silence fell again between the two,until Marinette spoke.

"Hey Chat."

"Yes Princess?"

"W-we have to take some pictures for day. Selfie?" she said raising her phone to the height of his face.

Chat gave her a big smile. "Avec grand plaisir."

The two went back to their original position,their bodies very close. Their heads touched and both decided it was fine this way. "Cheese!" cheered Marinette,just before pressing the photo button. Chat thought that was probably Plagg's favourite catchphrase.

Marinette looked at the picture to see how it had turned out. it was pretty cute. She has to admit,Chat's smile pierced the screen. He could have easily been a professional model. Maybe he was in real life. Marinette blushed slightly at the thought of another certain model that made her heart beat very fast.

"Everything's OK Princess?"

Marinette diverted her eyes away from the picture. "Oh yeah,everything's ok. I was...overthinking. That's all."

Chat squinted her eyes. "I know that look. You're thinking about the guy you like"

Marinette nearly fell from the bench. "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Don't be ridiculous Chat."

"You know,you wound me Princess. Here's your knight,entirely devoted to you and you're thinking about another guy in the process. You can't lie to me. It's the same expression I have on my face when I think about Ladybug."

Marinette opened her mouth slightly,but no sound came out.

"Come on,talk to me about him. You don't have to tell me who he is,but talking about it is therapeutic. Trust your dear friend Chat." he leaned closer and closer to her face while saying this. Stupid cat,Marinette thought.

On the other hand Chat had lied. He did want to know who the lucky guy was. He didn't even know why. Was he in their class? Was he a costumer of the bakery? 'It's only to be sure he's worthy of her' he autoconvinced himself.

Marinette sighed."Alright. There's nothing much to say...He is...loved by everyone and he has all the right to be. He's extremely kind. I've never seen him getting actually angry. Never. And I gotta say,it's admirable,considering his situation at home. He doesn't have the sweetest life,and he doesn't deserve it. I wish he could open up to me and I wish I could help. He's good and compassionate,patient even with a snake like Chloe...I was never...interested in guys before...I met him. I've heard him laugh once. It was the only time. And it was because of me! Do you understand? Me! Marinette,simply and normal Marinette,made him genuinely laugh. I don't think I've ever heard a better sound than his laugh in my entire life." While talking,Marinette's skin tone turned from ivory to Nathanel's hair.

"Wow...you really like him a lot uh?" Marinette was so out of breath,she just nodded. Chat was thunderstruck. Marinette had a real veneration for this guy. He didn't know who he was,yet he was envying him already. Whoever he was,he'd have better noticed her soon,and never let her go. Chat understood her after all,Ladybug made her feel the same way. Maybe she didn't like him,but she sure respected him,and that was more than enough. He knew a simple bouquet wouldn't conquest the superhero of Paris.

"Tell me...does he reciprocate your feelings?" Chat knew it was a risky question,but he did not hesitate.

Marinette raised his gaze. "I-I don't know. But it doesn't matter. We're friends. It's something. I just wish I didn't stutter everytime I see him. I get so tongue-tied I can barely let out some proper words. He must think I'm ridiculous."

Chat put an hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Hey. I'm sure he doesn't think that. Why should he? If he's so kind and good as you say...he would never. Right?"

Marinette smiled. "You're right. Wow,I can't believe Chat Noir is comforting me."

"It's part of the whole package deal Miss." Chat said,booping her nose. Why was he flirting with her like that? It wasn't good for neither of them. And yet,in that moment,it felt right.

Everything was interrupted by Nadja and her crew's arrival,which made it possible for them to put all of their thoughts aside,in a tiny corner of their minds,and forget them for a while.

The two got filmed together,while waving at the camera and they did a small interview,nothing very special,something very simple. After that,Nadja said goodbye to the two,wishing them a nice continuation of the day.

 

 

"I'm assuming we'll go at your house now."

"You're assuming correctly." Marinette replied.

Chat raised an eyebrow. "I know a very rapid way to arrive there..."

Marinette turned to stare at him. "What do you mea-" her eyes widened. "Oh no!No no no no! NO WAY!"

"But where's the fun then? Come on little one!"

Marinette snorted. "I may be little but I can -" she stopped talking when she realised Chat had basically take hold of her hand. They both blushed,looking at the opposite direction.

Marinette coughed. "I-I don't think it's a good idea."

"Princess,I insist. Nothing bad will happen to you. Don't tell me you're scared..."

"Me? Scared?"Marinette snorted again. Tsk,if only she could have told him who she really was,he wouldn't make fun of her like that.

"You're right Princess,I'm sorry. She can protect herself,even without her gallant knight,I understand. It was so insensitive,I apologize!"

Marinette pouted crossing her arms. "Apologies accepted." she said without looking at him.

An hushed silence developed around them,until:

"So,do we agree for the piggy back ride,right?"

Marinette tried to contain the laugh that was threatening to come out of her mouth.

"You're laughing! I saw you!" Chat said,pointing a finger towards her. Marinetto lowered her arms,defeated. "You won. Piggy back ride!"

Chat lowered himself to let Marinette climb on his back. In less than one second,she could already see various Paris' rooftops under herself. The way wasn't long,but she felt as free as when she jumped on those roofs with her yo-yo. The wind was messing her hair,but she didn't mind. Chat wasn't the worst person in the world to hold on to.

"I'm very happy my daughter won the day with you Chat. We owe you and Ladybug a lot." It was Sabine speaking,few seconds after their arrival home.

"It's a pleasure seeing you without any emergency Mrs Cheng." said Chat shaking her hand.

"Oh call me Sabine please. You're basically one of the family now!"

"M O M!" Marinette yelled. She loved her parents but God were they extra sometimes.

"I'm very glad to hear that" Chat chuckled. "Where's Mr Dupain?"

"Right here of course!" Tom did not hesitate in hugging Chat so tightly he was almost chocking him.

"Monsieur Dupain...Can't...Breathe..." Chat panted.

"Ooops. Sorry young boy. We're just very excited to have you here." he said letting go the superhero.

"Come upstairs Chat." Said Marinette. The girl almost had a deja-vu. The day Adrien came into her house to practice for the tournament came into her mind. She couldn't quite shake that feeling out of her head.

"If you need something,anything,call us!" Sabine exclaimed enthusiastically. Marinette nodded,almost at the end of the stairs,while Chat was following her.

Realization hit Marinette when it was already too late. Chat would have seen her room wall,plastered with Adrien's posters everywhere. No one had really seen the true state of her room,except Alya. She also suspected Nino knew about her room's conditions,but it wasn't the right time to think about that. She didn't know what to say and she couldn't ask Tikki about the matter. Basically,she was trapped. Sighing,she decided to face her "destiny".

It wasn't the first time Chat entered in Marinette's room. He shouldn't have been so impressed. It was however,the first time he noticed how many times his face was attached to the walls. He didn't exactly know how to react to it,and what did that mean. He didn't really have much time to think,so he decided to face the topic in the 'Chatest' way.

He saw Marinette sitting on one of the chairs in front of her desk,patting the other,inviting him to sit. Chat gladly complied. He glanced at her,noticing she was trying to avoid his gaze.

"So...Adrien Agreste uh?"

Marinette raised her gaze,feeling the heat on her cheeks. "I'm a fan...of his work...as a model."

"Sure,Princesse." Marinette just snorted. "You know,I gotta say...Adrien is a really handsome guy."

Marinette crossed her arms snorting again. "Are you sure you aren't the one with the crush on him? Seeing the way you speak of him,it sounds like you're more interested about him than me."

"Ah ah ah very funny." Chat stuck his tongue out. "I could hook you two up you know...I have a certain influence in Paris don't I?"

"Don't even think about it Kitty! Listen,can-can we just not talk about this? We're not here to talk about my love affairs. And I'm sure you'll get bored."

"Why so? I'm an hopeless romantic. My Princess problems are my problems. What kind of knight would I be otherwise?"

Another sigh came out of her mouth. "There's nothing really much to say. You already know what I think about him. And I don't see what would solve talking about it for so long. I'm sure he would be intimidated if he knew I'm obsessed with him. Knowing he doesn't reciprocate my feelings is a thing,but losing him even as a friend is another. I don't want that to happen between us. That's why I never told him anything. I sent him a letter on Valentine's Day,but I forgot to sign it. I basically blew my first real chance of telling him how I felt. And I decided to give up on all the others." 'Besides,judging from the way he looked at Ladybug,he could never like someone like me' she thought.

Chat listened carefully to everything Marinette had to say. He could barely mantain a neutral expression. Marinette's words were piercing through his heart. She had sent him a Valentine's card? Not signed? It couldn't be---and yet it made sense. Sure he had received a million letters and he had only read one,the one Plagg had thrown at him randomly,but it was an answer to the poem he had written in class. Of course. It made sense. What he didn't understand was why she cared so much to pick up his poem from the trashbin and reply to it? The poem was for Ladybug and...oh no. Poor Marinette thought it was for her. The situation was quite awkward,but he couldn't help about wanting to know more.

"Wha-What was in this letter?" he asked without trying to sound too obvious.

"Oh...well...it was an answer to a poem he threw away. I was so stupid to believe it was for me." she claimed. Chat saw a tear stroking one of her cheeks and assumed a serious expression. Marinette stood up suddenly. "Sorry,you shouldn't see me like this." she murmured,stroking her eyes.

Chat stood up and positioned himself behind her,putting both of his hands on her shoulders. "Didn't you say negative thoughts lead to bad things in Paris?"

Marinette managed to let out a laugh. "You're right Chat."

"Dry those tears,come on." And without even thinking about the consequences,he was hugging her. Marinette relaxed under his touch,pressing her head to his chest. Chat reached her hair to pull a string.

"Thanks Chat."

"Anytime Princess. Besides...I could always reveal my identity to you. You'll swoon over me for sure. And I could give you my numbe-"

"I was starting to like you Kitty. Did you have to ruin everything?" Marinette mumbled on his chest.

"Did you just forget about Adrien? Good. He doesn't deserve you anyways."

What the heck was he doing? First he flirted with her,and now was he basically downgrading himself?

"No."

"W-What?"

"Don't say that Chat. Adrien is...kind. None of this is his fault. I'm glad we're friends at least." he looked up at him straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked with an inquisitory look.

"Yeah. I'm fine Kitty,promised."

"I just wish I could help you mor-"

"You don't have to Chat. You're not here for that. You're here to have fun. That's why-" she let go of his hold and went back to her desk to turn on her computer. "-Do you like Mecha Strike 3? I was thinking about challenging you."

Chat smirked. "I advise you Princess,I'm a champion in this game. I don't want to humiliate you." Chat moved slightly around her room,smooth steps,almost like he was dancing. He noticed a hat on Marinette's mannequin and put it on his head."How do I look?" he said posing.

"Nice try,but you're not a model Chat." He smirked. He was determined to keep the conversation alive. He came closer to her,leaning his chin over one of her shoulders. "For all you know,I could be the face all over your posters."

"Very funny Kitty." Her reaction visibly startled Chat. Didn't she want him to be her crush? Or didn't he want Adrien to be Chat? Either way this was getting confusing. Marinette tried to change the subject one more time. She moved away from him,trying to set up the game on her computer. Chat was too much amused by the flirty and natural conversation they were having. And he wanted more. "You don't know who you're dealing with." she said smirking.

Chat smiled widely. This was the Marinette he adored. He tried to shake off how much blind he had been regarding her feelings,and he was determined to make her spend a beautiful day. Even if he had to talk poorly about...his alterego.

"I like when you call me Kitty,Princesse"

"And I don't like when you call me Princess,but I'm used to it."

"But it's such a royal nickname! It suits you perfectly. I could never use anything else."

"I bet you use it with every girl"

"That's absolutely not true! Only with you,Princess." Marinette snorted because Chat had managed to turn her cheeks red again,and he had realized it,chuckling loudly. For a second he thought Tony Stark was right when he told Steve Rogers that sometimes he wanted to punch him in his perfect teeth. That was her feeling in that moment.

Marinette put one of the joysticks in Chat's hand.

"Game on" she said.

"I'm sure I'll win. I have a lucky charm with me."

"You mean...Ladybug?"

Chat laughed."No No,I mean an actual lucky charm. Someone special gave it to me." 'You' he wanted to say and he got lost in the familiar blue of her eyes. 'Get a grip' Adrien thought. A series of new feelings were hitting him all at once,and he didn't know what to do with them. Another thing he knew was that maybe,letting her win just to see her smile wasn't such a bad thing.

During the dinner Chat got along very well with Tom. Both loved puns and Marinette never stopped rolling her eyes. Sabine had even made a statement on how Chat had a similar voice to Adrien that made her spit the water she was drinking,and that had been the highlight of the night.

Chat loved the family environment surrounding him in that moment. It had been many years since he had felt so much warmth,and it didn't even come from his own family. Now that dinner time was over,patrol time was close. He wished he could have stayed longer,but he knew he couldn't. He didn't get any message from his Lady during the whole day,and he thought it was weird. He couldn't wait to tell her about the beautiful day he had at Marinette's,and how much he was glad the two were friends. He had even assisted Marinette in the kitchen,while Sabine was cooking. He helped them set the table,trying not to make a mess,considering he was totally not comfortable with the whole pre-dinner process. He was afraid he would have broken something.

After dinner Marinette and Chat went in her room again. The girl had purposely ignored the huge amount of text messages from Alya. She would have replied to her later. She was also really surprised at how much...genuine Chat was. She had to admit. Her company was enjoyable. He seemed a very lovable guy now that she had the opportunity to spend a little more time with him without people running around screaming here and there and supervillains who want to tear them into shreds. Even her parents loved him. Sure,they loved him already,but they had almost treated him like he was a normal friend,like Nino, like...Adrien.

His face clouded her mind for a moment. No,it wasn't the right time to think about him. Maybe she should have just focused more on Chat. Deep down,he was funny and sweet. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed him away anymore. Maybe she should have let him talk with her and listen to him more. She was grateful for this day after all. She had learned a lot about her partner,she didn't let anything compromising slip away and she had come to the conclusion he was a wonderful person. He had gained even more respect from her. Marinette asked herself what his façade was. His real self or his masked one? She couldn't tell. Chat was competitive and flirty with Ladybug. With her,he was different. More sincere,more genuine. Less cheeky or punny.

"So this...is it I guess." Chat began. "I have patro-"

"Stay." said Marinette firmly."I mean- stay for a little while. I'm sure Ladybug won't be mad at you."

Chat drew a smile."I didn't know you liked my company this much,Princess." he purred.

"I like it less when you act this way." she snorted.

"Are you afraid my charming skills will make you forget about Adrien?"

Marinette pretended not to understand the question. "I like your company. That's all."

The two decided to go out and look at the stars. They both leaned on the railing of the balcony,raising their eyes towards the sky.

"Those clouds don't look promising. I think it's going to rain."

"And? Are you afraid Climatika will show up again?"

"Well...don't cats hate water?"

"I like the rain. I have a good memory because of it." his eyes shined while pronouncing those words.

"Me too." Marinette murmured,not managing to hold back the huge smile that was creeping on her lips.

"Sounds like there's a story behind that."

"There is...but I don't want to talk about it now." Marinette felt her cheeks reddening. She couldn't hold back her emotions when it came to that one memory. The moment she desperately fell in love with Adrien.

Chat got distracted by the flowers on her balcony. He imagined Marinette,the wind messing up her loose hair,with one of them in it. He cut one of them with the claw of his gloves

"Princess."

"Uh? Yes Chat?"

"Would-would you kill me if I tried something?"

"It depend-" her breath got caught in her throat when she saw Chat cupping a side of her face and move it in order to meet his gaze. He gently traced an hand on her hair,loosing it from her usual pigtails. Marinette observed him silently,without moving a muscle. She wanted to trace her fingers along the angles of his mask. He messed it a little bit,and put a flower slightly above her left ear.

"There you go. You look pretty Princesse."

Marinette touched her hair for a second. "T-thanks?" she stuttered. That was usually her thing with Adrien and now she was stuttering in front of Chat.

"Give me your phone,you deserve to be immortalized."

Marinette was sure she was out of breath. She didn't even question Chat's request,handing him the phone after taking it out of her pocket.

She tried to look natural in her pose,while Chat was getting ready to take it. He wasn't a photographer,but he knew one thing or two about posing for a picture. He looked at the photo to see how it had turned out and he almost gaped. Marinette was a really cute girl. So cute he thought he didn't deserve all the affection she felt towards Adrien,aka him. He wished he could ask her more,why did she like him so much,but he preferred not to infect the wound.

"There you go. Done" he said,handing her back the phone.

"You should put it on Facebook. You look very pretty."

Marinette tried to ignore the heat she was feeling on her cheeks."How do you know I have a Facebook? Chat 'I-don't-know-if-you-have-a-middle-name' Noir do you stalk people on Facebook!?"

Frankly,she wasn't really the one to talk considering she knew every exact passage of Adrien's schedule.

"Come on! Everybody has one!"

Marinette hummed,still not convinced. "Whatever."

Silence fell again between them,both not knowing what to say to the other.

"I should probably-"

Chat was trying to explain her he had to go and got interrupted by a sudden warmth that wrapped around him. Marinette was hugging him. "Thanks for the awesome day and for the kind words." she relaxed under his hold. "No,thanks to you Princess."

They pulled away from the hug and it was Chat's turn to do something unexpected: he pressed his lips on Marinette's cheek. "I mean it when I say it."

Marinette was left out of breath once was already on the balcony's railing when Marinette called his attention again.

"Chat?"

"Yes?"

"If you really want to catch Ladybug's attention,just be yourself. Like today,with me. You don't need to impress her in any way."

Chat nodded. "I will treasure it. By the way...when you post the picture on Facebook be sure to add your Prince took it." he winked.

"Go away Chat!"

"Alright,alright. Let's do this again Princess. And not only for a contest purpose."

Marinette nodded. 'We'll see each other before than you think' they both thought.

With this,Chat was gone and the rest of her night was spent discussing with Tikki.

The next morning Adrien was strangely on time at school,and it was Ladybug's day extraction day. Obviously he had bought the tickets,but he wasn't so sure he wanted to win anymore. Not when another black-haired sky-blue eyed girl was occupying his mind. He had been so distracted by the day they spent together,he wasn't even sad about the fact Ladybug had not been present for their night patrol.

Marinette entered in the classroom,and Adrien couldn't help but stare at her. He felt the heat hit his cheeks. Was he blushing? He looked at her straight in the eyes: she was blushing too.

She obviously couldn't know Adrien was blushing because of her. Another thing she couldn't know,was that the picture he had taken of her the day before (and that he had shamelessy liked),was now his phone background and he couldn't stop staring at it.


End file.
